Life in Training
by Paper Train
Summary: Yuffie is attending Nora Academy to become apart of the Guardian Corp. Her friends half-brother, Cloud, is training at Crisis Academy to become apart of SOLDIER. He acts like a complete ass to her but when her friendship with Vaan grows into something...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Yay, new story! You guys must hate me for not updating my other stories I know I do!

. . .No really, I actually feel really bad about it but I've been lacking in inspiration for them. Anyway this story is a Vaan/Yuffie/Cloud. Crack, I know, but you could say I'm a junkie cause I've never been one for the canon pairings. There are characters from a lot of other Final Fantasy games so just to make things clear in the disclaimer I mean ALL Final Fantasy games, not just 7 or 12 and Kingdom Hearts. Yuffie haters are warned because even though it's supposed to be a Vaan/Yuffie/Cloud story it will most likely have some Yuffie/Other fluff going on cause I love her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

Edit – 3/23/13:

Still going to work on this you guys but I've been busy with life. Right now I'm just working on the next chapter and fixing the mistakes in the current ones.

««« «««

In the situation I'm currently stuck in, I see no greater a time to tell you what exactly is going on. My name is Yuffie–just Yuffie please–and I'm seventeen years old studying at Nora Academy. Nora Academy is located in Rabanastre, Dalmasca, Ivalice; a country thousands of miles away, practically isolated, from other countries. Every country, continent, and city differs greatly in their appearance. Midgar, Edge, Bodhum, Cocoon, Palumpolum, Mobliz, Ivalice –no one country or city looks anything resembling the other. Some are much more imbued with technology (Cocoon, Bodhum, and Palumpolum) while others are rougher around the edges (Edge, Midgar, and Mobliz.) My home, Ivalice, is more on the fantasy side, pleasantly so. I came to Ivalice after fleeing from my origin country, Wutai. I'm attending Nora Academy to train so I can join their elite soldier unit, Guardian Corp, as well as get a major in tactics, philosophy, and magic studies. As to my current situation, earlier this morning, my best friend Vaan and I were running through an exercise drill when it occurred. The exercise was a simulated war disaster and our goal was to secure the area. That being said, the only way to properly secure the area is with a small group. Let me be clear, Vaan and I are _not _well liked in this school. And it just goes to show when our squad members decided they'd lock us into a storage cellar within the first fifteen minutes of the exercise. Vaan and I are currently leaning against each other's backs with our weapons close to us lying idly on the ground.

"Well Vaan, I guess it's just you and me now." Great. This is just dandy. We're stuck in a cellar with a huge possibility of never coming out, it stinks, and I'm going to guess it's already been a long time since the class ended.

"Guess it could be worse; I could be stuck here with an enemy and not my best friend." I smiled once I heard those words. Sometimes I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have Vaan as my best friend (even though we're both some seriously lucky bastards. It comes with being former thieves, I swear.) My eyes scanned the room, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today, looking for a way out. A huge sigh was released from my throat before I picked up my baby from the floor. My "baby" is this amazing, cool, awesome, gorgeous weapon my friend Hope made. At first glance, it's just a sword; almost like Lightning's. But instead of turning into a gun this monster turns into a shuriken! The long blade is actually four thinner blades held together by a strong magnetic force. With just a small application of magic I can cancel the field and boom! – It pops open like a firework and low and behold my trusty shuriken! Though it may not cause as much damage normal shurikens due to the thinner blades it sure is faster and works wonderfully as a sword. Ah Hope, you wonderfully talented weapons engineer in training.

"You know," Vaan started, "we can probably just bust our way out." I look at him with my there-is-no-way-we're-doing-that face. But being my best friend comes with its advantages, which includes being able to read me like an open book with size eighteen font.

"Why not?" He asked.

"In case you've forgotten," I turned to face him. "For everything we break it comes out of _our_ funds. Not theirs. _Ours_." Vaan sighed, muttering about how stupid that rule was and it is indeed a very stupid rule.

Here at Nora Academy there's this kind of allowance system for students like me and Vaan who can't afford everything we need. One, we get a free dorm but we must share, which isn't that bad since we get to choose regardless of gender and the dorms are pretty nice. I obviously chose Vaan but don't go getting any ideas! Our relationship is strictly categorized as best friends and nothing else! Two, depending on what our grades and exam scores are, the gil we earn varies. Three, we cannot score any lower than the top one hundred on any exam, quiz, and test we take to remain qualified for this program. Not only that but anything lower than a B- with deduct gil from our initial earnings and if we happen to cause any accidents we have to pay for it. Meaning we're constantly walking on egg shells and we get almost no life because we're studying. Fourth and finally, we must run errands like crazy for every employee that works at the Academy and Migelo, a shopkeeper as well as the best cook around. Errand running eliminates any and all bits of a life we had that weren't occupied by studying.

It's not like we had much competition anyway, Vaan and I are the only ones in the "Special Needs" program. Why? Cause everyone here is freaking loaded! I swear, every other kid here comes from a family of either: an important political background, historical background, or economical background with just all-round societal importance. Not many of the orphans like Vaan and I ever opted to attend the academy, even when we were star struck, dizzy little dreamers. Mainly because even back then we knew that entering a school like this would mean a lot of hard work as well as constant discrimination and teasing from our fellow students, granted that not all of them are like that. But we fight through the ones who are and we're some of the best in our field. A good thirty minutes have passed since the beginning of my long retelling and finally the door to the cellar opens. I can promise that I almost broke down in happy tears on the spot! Snow was standing there! Wonderful, celestial, holy Snow!

"Snow!" I jumped up and ran into his arms, leaving my weapon forgotten on the ground. "You life saver! They should paint a picture of you in the cathedral standing next to the apostles!" I shouted. Snow only chuckled before putting me down and taking us out of the cramped little hell whole.

"I heard what happened, are you guys alright?" Snow asked as his expression turned serious. Snow is very protective over the two of us but I guess it's because he came from the same background as us and here he is now, elite soldier of Guardian Corp, much to Lightning's dismay. We told him we were fine and, soon enough, we were out and on our way to Migelo's for a bite to eat.

"Why didn't you guys just bust your way our?" Asked Snow. Vaan put down his drink with a loud thunk.

"Because this one," he pointed to me, "didn't want to!"

"Hey!" I shouted before swiping a delicious looking piece of garlic bread. "I almost have enough gil to get that Ramuh mastered summon stone I want I'm _not _going to jeopardize it when we could have waited till someone opened the door!" Vaan scoffed.

"_If_ someone opened the door." I pouted before quickly aiming for another one of those breadsticks. Vaan smacked my hand away and nicked one of my fish cakes.

"Hey!"

"One fish cake for the one break stick you stole earlier seems pretty fair." He stated with an all too smug smirk. Snow laughed before saying he had to leave so he could meet up with Serah and plan their wedding. After a good dosage of teasing from me and Vaan he left and we were on our way to our dorm. I'm not kidding when I say these dorms are nice, they're practically condos! Vaan's room is right across from mine with a large bathroom at the end of the hall. When you first enter our dorm there's a small living room area where we watch the monitor, read, study and all that jazz. To the left there's a small kitchen with a bar counter and to the left of that leads to the hallway to the bathroom and our rooms. A blueprint of our dorm would show that it is not just one long rectangular dorm but more of an L-shaped dorm. Walking into my room, I started changing out of my training clothes and into something more comfortable. Some of you are probably thinking that I'm gross and should probably take a shower first but I'm dead tired and exhausted from the day. The stink and the rancidness can be washed away in the morning. There's a shampoo and body wash store down the alleyway from Migelo's and trust me when I say this stuff is good.

Changing into tan baggy capris and a nice oversized black shirt with the number seven on it, I jumped onto my bed and sighed. The soreness from the day melting into nothingness the second I landed onto the mattress. I carefully folded my headband and tucked it into my drawer before heading outside. The picture one my nightstand stopped me however. It was a picture of all my friends from previous years, before Lightning and Snow got into Guardian Corp. There was: Vaan, Lightning, Naminé, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Noctis, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Xion, Axel, Demyx, Penelo, and Noel. I'm not close friends with all of them but we all enjoy each other's company. Take Axel and Lightning as an example. They don't seem like they would talk, and they don't normally talk, but every once in a while they'll start talking to each other like they've known each other for their entire lives. Not a close friendship but a true friendship. We all make a happy little bunch but I'm sorry to say that no matter what anyone does Vaan will always stay on top; he's been through it all with me. My "home" country (I call it my origin country because it isn't much of a home anymore) is a place farthest away from Ivalice called Wutai. My father was the ruler of that country, however, that country hasn't changed its beliefs since chocobos came into the world. Female heirs were not permitted and should be avoided at all costs. So I sat there, trying to be the perfect little princesses they wanted my to be while my father tried to produce a male heir. But not with my mother, after having me my mother could no longer bear any children and so my father had to turn to mistresses and even concubines to produce a valid heir. I have no idea as to whether he actually succeeded or not. Back then my hair was much longer, almost down to my but, a stark contrast to my hair today, which ends at the nape of my neck. I kept it long because it was tradition to grow your hair long and because my mother loved my hair. She would brush it on particularly long nights and coo at it, telling me how smooth and soft it was. I miss those times. When Wutai was invaded during a small war my mother was killed. Not by a soldier, she died slowly and painfully. Why? Because my father was a coward. In fear for his own life, he opted to sell me to the enemy as a slave but my mother wouldn't have it and she went in my place. My father was wrought with grief as he should have been but saw that is was my fault and my fault alone. Like it would have been prevented if I went, if I wasn't born. Fucker. It would have been prevented if he knew how to take care of his country in the first place. Since then, I was banished from my country and had my hair cut pixie short to rid myself of my life in Wutai and fled to the enemy country to find my mother. I spent months working and looking for her even as a child of seven years old. May hair had grown to my waste in the meantime and I thought I would have my mother back to brush it like she always did. But that wouldn't happen. I found out from a former slave and coworker of my mothers that she had died due to physical, sexual, and mental abuse from her master.

I cut my hair again.

And I vowed to keep it short as pixie short tresses brushed my face while I took the next ship to Ivalice, more specifically Ordallia. I traveled with strangers and talking alligators across deserts until I reached Dalmasca. From there I spent months walking until I finally reached Rabanastre, a royal city teaming with life from all over. I was nearly eight when I found Migelo's. Back then it was just starting up and was no more than a small room with a few tables set out. I thank Migelo even to this day for taking me in and for being the reason I met Vaan. At first, we didn't like each other at all. We would always pull each other's hair and he would call me a boy as I would call him a girl. There is no denying it. Even our friends agreed after I showed them pictures that Vaan had a really pretty face for a boy. I don't remember how or why but by the time we were nine we were inseparable, the dynamic duo. We'd steal from soldiers and shopkeepers we particularly didn't like whilst pranking the other kids on occasion. Sooner or later they others came along and we've all been this happy family ever since.

"Yuffie." I heard Vaan call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Are you coming out anytime soon? I kinda want my magic tutor to tutor me," he said.

"Coming!" I got off my bed and ran towards the door. I swung the door open and nearly hit Vaan in the face, earning a small scolding from him.

One hundred and twenty minutes or two hours later I finished tutoring Vaan in magic and he explained the lesson the synthesis to me.

"Oh! Yuffie!" I looked up from my magic essay. "Hmm?"

"Lightning said she and Serah won't be able to hang with us during he Fal'cie festival coming up in two weeks."

"HUH!" I yelled, smacking my pen on the table. "You mean she's not going!" Oh no! Poor Faron sisters!

"No, no, they're going." He had a somewhat sour look on his face. "Just not with us."

"…Why?" My sixth sense is telling my I'm going to dread the answer.

"She and her sister are going to spend the day with their father and his family." I groaned, loud and obnoxiously. Lightning's parents divorced when she was, I don't know–just born! Because her father was having an affair with another woman who gave birth to a son before Lightning came into the world. Although all is in good terms I cannot, I mean _cannot_, stand Lightning's half brother. Not the younger one, the older one. Denzel's cute; I love Denzel. It's Cloud I can't stand. It gets me so irritated just thinking about it! He acts all cool and stoic like no ones worth his time but nope! Not to me! He's a complete ass! Ever since we were little kids he's been an ass, maybe not as bad as Vaan was but hey, he grew out of that! Cloud's ass-like behavior stayed constant from back then to now! Vaan poked my cheek.

"If you keep making faces it's going to freeze like that," he sing-songed. Was I really scowling that much? Probably. Grumbling, I went back to my magic essay. Poor Lightning, poor Serah, poor Denzel; they must live through hell to have a brother like that. I warned Snow but he wouldn't listen. He has no idea what he's getting into.

««« «««

AN: And that's the first chapter! Okay not much to say but to clear up the ages,

Cloud, Lightning, Noctis, Snow, and Fang - 21

Demxy and Axel - 20

Serah and Vanille - 19

Terra, Aqua, and Noel - 18

Yuffie, Vaan, and Penelo - 17

Naminé, Sora, Xion, Ven, and Hope - 16

Denzel - 14


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second chapter is now up! Sorry if this chapter is an awkward read. It was pretty awkward for me to write for some reason. Oh, and in this story Im giving Naminé the powers she has in the fan game Dead Fantasy. Plus there will be a lot of crack pairings in here just for my fellow junkies.

Disclaimer: I do not own FInal Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts

Edit – 3/24/13:

Edited some of the grammar problems but I still might've missed some. No major changes in the plot of this chapter.

««« «««

Chapter 2

Waking up in the morning shouldn't be too challenging. I never was a morning person but today for some reason I woke up earlier than my body would have liked in a somewhat pleasant mood. The clock read five-o-five which means I have plenty of time to get ready since school doesn't start until seven. Nearly tripping over my own feet I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door to see if Vaan was in there, just in case. Vaan and I have developed this kind of routine to get us up in the morning. For example, one week (this week) I'll wake up early, take a quick shower, start making breakfast and at about five-forty-five I'll go and wake up Vaan for him to get ready. By the time he's done taking a shower and getting dressed I'm done making breakfast and we eat at a leisurely pace. Usually we have around ten minutes left before we have to leave so we make sure we have everything we need and head off to the trolley station and the next week we switch. Why trolley station? Because the school is close to the center of the city so there is no room to fit a huge dorm complex anywhere near the actual school so they set up a trolley system that rides exclusively for students from 6:30-7:00 in the morning and from 3:30-5:00 in the afternoons. Although the dormitories are kind of far from the school's campus it's still considered their property. So an average morning for me on my turn would look like this:

5:00-5:10 - Wake up

5:10-5:25 - Take Shower

5:25-5:40 - Get Dressed

5:45 - Wake Vaan

5:55 - Have breakfast

6:10 - Material check

6:20 - Leave for trolley station

6:30 - Take trolley

6:55 - Make it to school

7:00 - Just in time for class

So you see we are quite busy. We used to skip out on breakfast and sleep in but we found out early that skipping breakfast on days of training is a horrible idea. Right now I'm at this in between stage of "get dressed" and "wake Vaan". This is the time where I make a small but filling breakfast. I'm lucky Vaan's easy to wake up though, I actually feel sorry for the guy since he has to wake me up. If I had to wake someone like me up, oh god, I'd have no roommate. I was in the middle of flipping my third pancake when I looked at the clock. Five-forty-five; time to wake up Vaan. I turned the heat on the stove to its lowest setting to make sure I didn't burn the pancake while I was gone and made my way over to Vaan's room. Before coming to Rabanastre I trained as a ninja in Wutai since I was five so waking up Vaan on accident wasn't a problem.

"Vaan. Vaan." I shook his shoulder while I whispered his name. He only grumbled and buried his face in the pillow, aw.

"Vaan." I sang it this time to try and get him awake. He started grumbling more so I decided to shake his shoulder and raise my voice a little more.

"Vaan, it's time to wake up." He rolled onto his back and started rubbing his eyes.

"Mm, okay. Be there in. . .soon." I chuckled and left the room as he sat up so I can return to my pancake. Thank god it didn't burn.

I put the pan, spatula, large spoon, whisk, bowl, and measuring supplies in the sink and moved the pancake mix back into the pantry. Moving to the table I set two plates on either end with forks and knives close by. Two small bowls of fruit sat next to glasses filled with mango juice and a pouring jar filled with syrup sat in the center along with a large plate piled high with pancakes. Just then Vaan came into the room all dressed and ready to go. I looked at the clock. Five-fifty-five. Damn Im good.

"Morning!" He was usually cheerful in the morning. I like that. It gets me out of my grumpy runt every time.

"Ooh!" He exclaimed in obvious delight as he took in the site of breakfast. He immediately sat himself down, myself following soon after, and we partook in a nice quiet morning meal. People at school would laugh at this. Yuffie and Vaan being quiet? Bah! Well it's true. I mean come on people! We're still human! What human can be loud at five in the morning? Once we were done we put our plates in the sink, made sure we had everything (I double checked to see if my magic essay was in there) and were on our way. Trolley rides aren't really bad except for the fact that it costs gill whether or not we're students. It's only five gil per ride but we're living on a budget here!

"Yuffie! Vaan!" Simultaneously, we turned and saw Hope running up to us with Naminé at his side.

"Hey Hope, Naminé!" Vaan greeted them each with their own respective pat on the back. I laughed, my normal cheerful self already starting to come alive at the presence of some of our younger friends. We boarded the next trolley smiling, laughing, cheering, and talking a little too loudly earning a few glares from the more snobbish students but hey, that's how we do things.

Hope is the only son and heir to a popular company that produces weapons from the standard and basic ones to the more unique ones. Some of their more proud works are Lightning's gunblade and my transforming sword. I don't know what you'd call it. No matter how hard I try I can't think of a cool name for it like gunblade. How do you come up with a cool name for a weapon that transforms from a sword to a shuriken? Hope is studying to be a weapons engineer and pick up after his dad. He has silver hair (cool huh) and pretty green eyes that really stand out on his face. He's a real sweetheart though sometimes he can be a bit whiny and complain but we all have our issues, especially me hehe. Naminé, on the other hand, is hoping to become an artist but is also training with Noctis to master their special ability, which is this telekinesis type thing. Don't tell anyone I told you this but I'm pretty sure little miss shy and artsy over here has a crush on him. Well. . .to tell you the truth I had a crush on him at some point too, I think every girl did. It's not very hard, he looks all calm and cool but he's actually very shy which is so cute and he is undeniably handsome. Naminé's so lucky. She sees him everyday and works with him for long periods of time. I wish I was her sometimes. Not because of Noctis (well, maybe) but because she's just an amazing person in general. She lives with an amazing father, she's a damn good fighter despite her looks, she's a talented artist, she's incredibly nice, and she's uncommonly beautiful. Her hair is a blond color that frames her face elegantly and falls down in small waves over one shoulder. Her eyes are large and gorgeous to look at. Problem is, though, Naminé's very shy and is often used by people. That's why Sora, Ven, Hope, and Xion are around her whenever they can.

"Yuffie. . ." Well speaking of the angel! I, being said Yuffie, turned to face the object of my previous muse.

"Yes Naminé!" I mocked saluted her and she laughed a little behind her hand.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me here in Rabanastre during Moogle week." My jaw dropped.

"I completely forgot about Moogle Week!" I yelled. How could I forget! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Moogle Week is the week before the Fal'cie festivals where Moogles travel from their homes to other places carrying special goods but not only that, all shop and stall owners all over the country lower the prices on their merchandise by fifty percent!

"This means I can buy that mastered Ramuh summon stone and still afford an upgrade!" I jumped and punched they air, loosing my balance and nearly falling off the trolley hadn't Hope caught my hand. You're going to grow up to be a fine man Hope. This upgrade is actually an upgrade on my student pass which allows me to attend more visitor lectures, school games, take extra support classes, and get all my supplies for school for less! I normally wouldn't care much for school but school is important so do your best!

"Wait," a thought occurred to me "what about Lightning, Serah, Vanille Fang, Aqua, Penelo, and Xion?"

"They're going to the Skycity of Bhujerba. Lightning and Fang are going to see the weapons expo, Serah, Vanille, and Penelo are going to go shopping for clothes and Aqua and Xion are going for a little bit of both." Ah, so that's it. Bhujerba is a place Vaan and I have always wanted to see but we can't afford to ride on an airship. Their weapons expo brings together weapons all over the world and from different time periods all under one ginormous roof. Their clothing and accessory line is nothing to laugh at either. They're known for intricate detailing, comfortable clothing, and stylish concepts.

"What about the guys? Do you know where they're going?" I asked. Truthfully, I was curious. Vaan said something about going somewhere with the guys but he never told me where. When Naminé shook her head I sighed and faced Hope-the guy cant lie to save his life.

"Hope," my voice held an air of mischievousness, which Vaan immediately recognized and I can feel him moving his hand across his neck while shaking his head furiously behind me. Hope smiled and faced me.

"Yeah Yuffs?"

"Are you going anywhere for Moogle Week?" He looked like a dear caught in headlights, aw, I almost feel bad. Almost.

"Uh. . .we're-I mean I'm. . ." He looked like he was seriously considering what to say. Come on Hope! Don't start taking after me now!

"I'm. . .I'm just planning on doing whatever sparks my interest. Yeah, that's what I meant to say. . ." At this point he looked desperate to get out of this conversation. I released a silent scoff under my breath before patting his head and adverting my gaze forward where the school was coming into view. It was a grand white building, actually, it was the cathedral at the center of the city. Only some of the cathedral is actually used for lessons, mainly just bible and philosophy studies, all the other classes are held either in the equally large but not as grand building next to it known as the main building. There is, of course, the exception of GC training. I bet you already can tell what GC stands for. Those classes are only held towards the end of the day. All students enlisted take a train to a remote part in the desert where a large dome building awaits us.

Six-fifty-five, time to run to class. Hope and Vaan ran towards the main building to make it to their weapons class, Naminé hurries off towards the same building but on the other end where her art class is taking place, and I run towards the cathedral so I don't miss out on my philosophy class. I charge straight through the door with nice loud bam! Students don't turn around since they're already used to my conspicuous behavior. I ran to my seat in the third row of desks, nearly tripping on the stairs. All of the classes in the school have their desks set up in a theater like arrangement, I don't see how this structure fits any function.

"Hey Yuffie!" Oh my. That voices sounds delightfully familiar. I pretend I can't here my cheery friend and I can hear her sneaking behind me to try and scare me. Just when she's behind me and shoot up and turn towards her.

"Blah!" I shouted her face. She recoiled back and would have fallen if I hadn't reached out and caught her. Once I put her safely back onto her feet I fell onto my desk and shook with laughter.

"Yuffie! That's not funny!"

"Oh is it now?" I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. "If I recall correctly you were the one who was trying to scare me first Penelo."

"Uh! Well. . ." Before she could finish our professor came into our room. I'm not going to lie; he is one attractive man.

"Good morning class," ugh, I can listen to his accent all day. "Today we're discussing the views and goals of the thirteenth king of Rabanastre. Take out your book and turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." His voice makes learning so much easier. This is my favorite teacher and his name is Balthier. He is sexy tan man with a sexy ancient and a sexy rumor that follows him saying he was an ex-skypirate. As much as I want to ogle at the man before me I really need to focus. I turn and see Penelo already halfway through her second page of notes, how do you get that far with only fifteen minutes worth of a lecture?

Forty-five minutes later Penelo and I are packing our stuff and heading out of the class. I'm only just out of the door when I heard myself being called.

"Oh Yuffie. Do you mind staying in for a little while? I can promise it wont take too much of your time." When I turn he smiles at me and how can I say no? I make my way nervously to his desk at the front of the classroom where he's standing with one hand pressed against the top of his desk. He's leaning with his feet slightly crossed with a casual smirk on his face. Don't look at me like that! Don't you know that I'm already weak in the knees? Do you _want _me melt into a puddle of sexual frustration?!

"Yes professor?"

"Just Balthier if you don't mind. I find that 'professor' makes me sound rather old." _Just Balthier _ he says! Obviously I'm a hot-blooded hormonal teen cause right now my mind is going all over the place on what this could be just from that one sentence! Oh lord, help me.

"Okay. . .Balthier." Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush! He chuckled, goddamn it.

"Well anyways lets get straight to the point; I was wondering if you would consider a small job. Don't worry, it's almost like an internship except you will get paid more than the average intern. Consider it another errand you and Vaan run." I raised a brow humming my response. I hope that got my point across, which was 'tell me more'.

"Well I can't say you'll be thrilled about this next part but I'm going to say it anyway. It may seem a bit strange considering they're our rival academy but keep in mind that they're our sister academy as well." He moved to stand straight in his spot.

"What I'm saying is that we need you to work for Crisis Academy as an assistant during Moogle Week. Do I make myself clear?" My mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. Crisis Academy! Hell no, I'm not going to Crisis Academy! I was about to release a furious decline when Balthier interrupted me.

"Now, now, hold on. I understand our schools have their differences," psh, more like polar opposites, "but you are getting paid. Not only that but it's also apart of your requirements to qualify for the 'Special Needs' program. I'm sorry to ask you this but if it makes you feel any better here." He handed me a piece of paper. Looking at it, I saw it was a times table of my schedule, great. Wait. What's this? I pushed my face closer to the piece of paper and I nearly keeled over. That much! They're seriously offering me that much just to attend there and help out for a week?!

"I see that pretty number caught your interest." Amusement was dripping off his voice and if this were any other time I would seriously be drooling over it.

"I-I'll take it!" I said shakily.

"Alright then! I'll just go and fill out the paper work then, if you'll excuse me." He walked past me but not without placing a quick peck on my cheek and a casual wink. Oh my. . .Oh my god! I need an empty room NOW!

"Oh, and Yuffie," he called at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Do try your best not to get killed will you? You're one of my best students, I would be terribly upset if I couldn't have you in my class anymore just because some SOLDIER wannabe student decided to even the score from the last tournament." Oh shit, I forgot about that. How could I forget that they hate us? But whatever, I can take them on!

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

"Haha, very well. Be on your way now, you're leaving after school today so I suggest you skip a couple classes to get ready." I paled.

"B-but sir! If I do that-"

"Don't you worry about it; I'll have it taken care of. Just make sure your ready by tonight." With a nod I raced my way out of the room and straight towards my next class. I doubt I'm going to be able to focus though.

Four periods of absolutely no productivity later it was lunch and I'm racing my way through people to get to our groups usual hangout spot. I have to tell them this! Vaan isn't going to be too happy though. . .

"Hey guys!" I shouted once I caught sight of them.

"Yuffie! What's up?" Is that Axel? Of course it is, Demxy is just playing his sitar but at any moment now he'll come up and-

"Yuffie!" Yup, there it is. For a tall lanky bland boy he sure does know how to hug someone. I gently made my way out of his grasp and sat next to Vaan who conveniently saved me a seat under the overhead.

"So. . .Yuffie. . .?" Oh gosh, did Penelo hear Professor Balthier call me? Damn, this is just-you know what? Let's just get the teasing over with.

"Penelo." I groaned out with much displeasure. Penelo only giggled before maneuvering beside me and poking my cheek.

"So! What'd he want?" She asked excitedly. Oh this girl, she can be such a romantic sometimes. Penelo is a close friend of mine, nearly as close as Vaan. She's been watching over us as a mother, sister, and a friend. She's attending the schools performing arts program to become a professional dancer someday. She, Demyx, and Noel hang out a lot since their main classes are closely related. Demxy and Noel want to be musicians they often performed and rehearsed with the dance students, although Noel is in a training program too.

"What did who want?" Noel, is that _teasing _I hear in your tone?! Oh hell no buddy! It's my job to tease you!

"Noel, I thought I heard principle calling you about the incident in the-"

"Who's he?" Argh! Damn it Noctis, why now?

"Professor Balthier!"

"Penelo! Why you-"

"Ooh, Profesor Balthier? Exactly what did you do and what happened Yuffie?"

"Serah! Nothing happened! Well. . .actually, there's something I need to tell you guys-"

"You're having an affair with a teacher!"

"NO! Axel shut-"

"Yuffie, are you sure this is a wise choice?"

"Lightning, it isn't like that-"

"If he hurts you you just tell me."

"Noc-"

"Same here!"

"DEMXY! Would you all please shut up and let me explain!" I shouted, standing now. It was quiet now and I was proud of my outbursts effectiveness. I sat back down in my seat next to Vaan who remained surprisingly quiet.

"Okay, one, I am NOT having an affair with a teacher, no matter how gorgeous he is. Two, and you guys are going to hate this, I'm being sent off to Crisis Academy for the remainder of Moogle Week."

"WHAT!" If that wasn't expected than what is? Lightning was actually the first one to come up to me to my own shock. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes with concern.

"Are you sure? Is there no way out of it? When are you leaving? Are you going to be alright? Why are going? Is there any-" Naminé put a hand on our pink haired warrior to calm her down.

"Yuffie, can you please explain?" Thank you Naminé, I will.

"Well, apparently Crisis Academy is short on help since a lot of their staff got a good beating from our staff during the tournament and now their asking for help on the grounds of being 'sister schools' completely forgetting that we're lethal towards each other."

"What a load of bullshit," I heard Xion mutter under her breath.

"So now, since I'm in the Special Needs program, I have to go over there and help out. It's categorized as an errand so I have no way out of this." It's quiet for a second when I felt a calloused hand place itself on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuffie, I'm sure you can do this!" Sora encouraged.

"Hey! I have an idea," piped up Ven before standing up.

"I have a twin named Roxas and Sora has a fraternal twin named Vanitas that attend that school. I could give Roxas a call and see if he could help you out."

"You're a genius Ven!" Shouted Sora. "I'll call Vanitas as soon as schools out!"

"Hold on, do we all have connections to people over at Crisis Academy?" Asked Vaan. Everyone contemplated this for a second before nodding, confirming that they did.

"I have a cousin named Zexion that goes over there. I think he's taking philosophy studies too," I didn't know Xion had a cousin named Zexion.

"Tch, there's Cloud but you guys are like fire and ice." I couldn't agree more Lightning.

"Oh! But there's Denzel!"

"Serah, Denzel's in his final year of middle school."

"I know that Lightning but they share a campus and most of the school is common ground during breaks." Penelo looked like she was thinking before she suddenly gasped and clasped my hands tight in hers.

"I can get Ashe to help you! Don't worry, she may seem a little rude but she means well."

"Wait Yuffie."

"Yeah Noctis?"

"When are you leaving exactly?" I gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm leaving right after school. I'm given permission to skip the rest of school to get my things ready."

"That doesn't give us much time. . ." Naminé muttered under her breath. Her head shot up and there was determination in her eyes. Oh, she just came up with a brilliant idea.

"Guys," she turned to face us, "it'll take all of lunch but we're going to have to give Yuffie information all the information on the people we know who attend Crisis."

"So. . .what? You want us to fill out reports on our people?"

"No, but that's a good idea Axel."

"Naminé," Noel came up, "don't you think you're taking this too far?" Naminé shook her head no.

"Even if a select _very _few students don't hate us a majority do and they can be pressured by them or the staff, even the dean, to get information out of Yuffie. Even though we're trying to get her protection we're still rival schools."

"Naminé's right. I mean, they'll probably attack her the second they see her. They've already had a good look at her face when she and Ven paired up for the speed and agility match last tournament." All nodded in agreement and the rest of lunch was spent in silence as they all wrote hastily on pieces of paper about their connection. Me? Well since I'm just sitting here I'll tell you why there's so much tension about Crisis Academy.

As you probably got by now, Nora and Crisis Academy are sister schools as well as archenemies fighting for top spot on the school board. Yearly they hold tournaments to test the students' strength by putting them against a student of the other school. Even the staff participates to represent their school's credibility. Last year we just barely won. Naminé and Noctis obviously won their battles, telekinesis is a hard thing to fight against, but Noel and Serah lost their match by a few seconds. Being a team made up of a sword technician and an archer their task was to take down a monster in the fastest time possible. They took it down in 10 minutes and 15 seconds. The other guys took it down in 10 minutes and 5 seconds. Sora teamed up with Xion and Lightning in an all out melee and ended up winning by a landslide. Terra and Aqua participated in the circuit and won, but just barely. Fang, Vanille, and Vaan were supposed to make it out of a dimensional gateway within twenty minutes but were held back when a surprise enemy came out. I swear it was rigged. Hope teamed up Axel and Demxy but they also lost and well. . .Axel and Hope came out of it fine but Demxy couldn't walk comfortably for a week. For a while it was a lot of win, loose, win, loose, until we were all tied up. The last match was the speed and agility match and me and Ven were participating in this one. I'm not exaggerating when I say Ven and I are two of the fastest fighters in this school! We won, the crowd went wild, Crisis students' booed and I swear they hate us even more.

"Finished!" I hear Penelo shout out. All the other's let out small sighs of relief before handing me pieces of paper. They even added photos!

"We have to go now so I'll guess you'll be heading back home?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Vaan. I promise to kick some Crisis ass while I'm there!" I flashed my usual cocky smile before it settled into a real one. Vaan. . .why did he look so upset?

"Vaan?" He turned quickly and started walking towards the school.

"Come back soon okay? You haven't even left yet and already it feels lonely without you." I was taken aback by his comment but it only served to make me happier.

"Promise!"

««« «««

AN: Done! Sorry, it really was an awkward and useless read wasn't it? Please read, review, and all that.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Last chapter sucked! That's what happens when you try and write while your teacher is giving you the longest, most boring, and completely irrelevant lecture on the face of the Earth. It just sucks that I have to deal with it every day. This is pretty much a filler chapter, sorry.

Edit – 3/24/13:

MAJOR editing here! I took out of couple of things so you might want to read over it but I guess you don't have to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3

Looking over at my bag I felt absurdly paranoid that I might have forgotten something. It honestly wouldn't be a first and I wouldn't blame anyone for betting I would. That, I have to admit, is a pretty smart bet – an easy win. I looked over at the picture lying on side table again, how many times am I going to look at it today? I wonder if this means something's going to happen to us. Inside I'm terrified, I don't want to loose anyone important to me again. My room looks much bigger with its walls devoid of pictures, posters, and weapons. Looking over at the clock I realize I still have roughly around an hour before school ends. I guess I was so focused on packing I didn't realize how much time I had to get this done. A monstrous growl erupted from my stomach and I rolled my eyes at myself before making my way to the kitchen with the papers in hand. I swear, taking care of my stomach is like taking care of a completely other person. No, scratch that, beast. It's a freaking beast. I pulled out a large bowl filled with bundles of grapes, some juice, and placed them on the table, leisurely nibbling away as I read the reports. Could I really trust these people? Who's to say that they don't hate their family? That they love the school more than their family and friends? That school is filled with people a little…off the beaten path. Like that Sephiroth, that man surpassed the dictionary definition of crazy. I looked at the small stack of papers my friends had hastily written during lunch. I could read them now and get prepare myself but…Nah. I have other things to worry about.

Out of habit I lifted up my shirt and pulled down the hem of my skirt a little to see the tattoo that bothered me every once in a while. It was the tattoo Fang, Vanille, and I got on a dare. It was the mark of the L'cie, branded by pulse. Hope, Snow, Serah, Sahz, and Lightning got one too but they only got it in airbrush. Hope was too young to have one, Serah was too feminine, Sahz proclaimed he was getting too old and Snow would have kept his but he was getting married soon and didn't want any permanent tattoos before their wedding. Lightning, well, who would want a needle pointing at the spot where she was dared to get it? Serah was dared to get it on her bicep, Sahz and Lightning on their chest, and Snow and Hope on their forearms. Vanille, the brave soul, stuck with her decision and let the needle run its course on her upper right thigh. And I mean upper, I bet the man doing her tattoo had a good feel every once in a while. Fang got a really, super, mega-cool, white version of it on her bicep, and I got mine on my hipbone. It was on a bone so I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't uncomfortable but I will admit I was relieved when my tattoo artist was a girl.

I got up and went to my room, leaving the stuff on the table since I'll be returning soon. I undid the small red bow of my uniform and took off the navy blue blazer before moving on to unbutton the white dress shirt underneath. I lifted my white tank top over my shoulders and just let it hang around my neck while I turned to head over my shoulder to see the reflection of my back in the mirror. The second tattoo ran across the whole of my back. The tiger represented my strength, my confidence, my arrogance, my determination, my laziness, my fierceness, and my culture. In my home country of Wutai the tiger represented a lot of things, but I hate Wutai now. I only got it because my mother used to call me tiger because of all those things and how I would prowl around and sneak up on my 'prey'. Pulling a black shirt and black shorts on I made my way over to where my grapes were awaiting me. As I sat down one of the papers from the pile flew off the table and floated towards the floor. Xions, I thought as I looked upon the handwriting. It was impeccably neat and consistent, almost like a computer font.

Name: Zexion Corazza

Status: Senior at the high school in Crisis Academy

Age: 17

Personality: Stoic, quiet, rude, unpleasant, smartass, cynical, and depressing. He always hangs out at the library and carries the same book with him everywhere. It's like every time you open it something new pops up. He's in the XIII program. I don't think you know about the XIII program so let me explain. The XIII program is an organization of people that act as the cleanup people when someone screws up or is no longer needed. They are a neutral group and are up for hire like the Turks, just that they aren't as flashy. We actually have a XIII program here too, since it isn't bound to any one school. Demyx and Axel are in it, I was in it too but I decided to quit after an incident. He doesn't fight like everyone else, and I don't mean telekinesis like Naminé and Noctis. He specializes in illusions and is very manipulative so be careful about what you say to him.

I'll miss you,

Xion

The photo attached showed a male with dark grey hair that fell in layers around his head, especially over his face actually covering one eye. The guy really does look depressing; I already know we're not going to get along. Hold on, I distinctly remember Xion having a brother named Zack, what happened to him? I'm sure nothing's happened to him, I've listened to Lightning rant about him and Cloud as recently as two days ago. So the real question is what happened to them.

I placed the paper back in its place at the top of the pile and stared at it. Looking at the pile made me realize I actually had quite a few friends. I'm actually fairly surprised since half of the school can't handle me for more than thirty minutes and the rest just avoid me. Out of the school what percent would these people be? Like zero point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, one, nine…maybe. Crisis Academy, huh? I wonder how this'll turn out. I'm more curious as to where I'm going to stay. I hope my roommates nice, or at least quiet so I wont have to hear any rude comments. I looked at my schedule and scowled. I really hope that I don't have any classes with Cloud. I know for sure that there's a high chance we're going to have training together but other than that sitting in the same class with Mr. Got-an-angst-pole-up-my-ass doesn't exactly turn me on. Just imagine in, and in the best possible scenario. Cloud, and I, we're sitting on opposite sides of the room, I'm sitting there doing my work like the angel I am and Cloud comes muttering promises of self-Armageddon. Okay, maybe not, that sounds more like something my old friend Vincent would say. But we'd be sending death glares so real it would shock everyone caught in the crossfire. What if we were seated right next to each other? We probably start off glaring, then go to insulting each other, then start a poking war like the mature students we are, and then it would escalate to a full out brawl in the classroom. He'd pull out his buster sword out of thin freaking air (or from his ass like I guess it would be) and start slashing away while I dodge, evade, and throw my weapon at him. Tch, I bet you all the other students would probably join in and try to kill me as well. Yeah, Crisis Academy sure does love us Nora students.

I jolt up, an idea suddenly coming to me. They probably already hate me without knowing it so might as well give them some reason to hate me. Doesn't make sense huh? Normally any sane person would avoid being hated anymore than they already are, but we all think this way at some point. See this is the logic of your inner bitch, and it's the most persuasive thing in the world. I got up and leaped all the way to my room, stripping my black shirt off and throwing it on top of my suitcase and pulled on my school spirit shirt. It was a large burgundy red sweater with the words 'Nora for the win!' labeled on the front in white, Lucida Blackletter font with a smaller font under it saying 'Champion of the Jenova Tournament, Year XXX'. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and shook my hair till is was in hot disarray. This shirt is sure to piss those SOLDIER wannabes off. Nothing like a reminder of what you failed to accomplish. Ooh I sound so horrible right now. I need to make up for this later. Maybe the next I time I see Ven I'll give him his synthesis material back. I said material not materia, like I would actually give back materia.

You think I'm over doing it with the sweater? Please! I doubt you've ever been to Crisis Academy before! The location of the tournament switched between our home city and theirs and last year it was theirs, it just made winning all the more sweeter cause we won on their turf. Anyway, those people can spot a Nora student a mile away with both eyes closed, in the middle of an eclipse and their backs turned in the opposite direction! We could even be wearing their uniform (trust me, Noctis and I tried) and they still would know we're from Nora! I swear it's like we have a certain sent to them. They even treat Naminé wrong! Okay…except for Roxas, but you get the point! Naminé was just coming from back from her match wearing the winners metal when some jerk accidentally ran into her and pushed her into the wall! What was that douche's name? Seifer, I think. Whatever his name was he's so lucky Noctis didn't catch him! The guy would definitely be six feet under at this point if he did. See, while I can pretty much guess Naminé likes Noctis I know for a fact that Noctis like Naminé. How? One night when they were just entering the university here at Nora they had this whole party and they all got more than a little drunk and Noctis kind of spilled the beans. Along with admitting he had a crush on Serah and Vanille a while back but that he was recently falling for Naminé. The only thing keeping him from admitting it was one, he was so much older than her, and two, she was so sweet and he didn't want to hurt her. Yup, Seifer is a dead man the next time he does something to Naminé. I was so angry just recollecting everything that I didn't notice I pretty much grinded the grape in my mouth to a mush.

Finishing off the rest of my juice in one go I picked up my dishes, putting the glass in the sink and the grapes in their proper place in the fridge. I had just brought my luggage to the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door I was delightfully surprised to see Professor Balthier waiting outside with a helmet tucked in his arm.

"Hello Pro-" He raised an eyebrow and I immediately went to correct my mistake.

"Balthier. Hello Balthier," I said with a pleasant smile. Or at least I think it was a pleasant smile. Can't really tell, it's not like I can literally see my reflection in his eyes to check.

"Good to see you this fine afternoon Yuffie," he stepped aside "shall we get going?" He flashed one of the most handsome smiles I have ever seen. How old was this man? In his mid or early thirties or something? Sheesh, I would have loved to see this guy when he was my age. Walking past him with a smile and my luggage rolling behind me I contemplated asking the Principle Reeve if he has any pictures. Stepping outside I saw a motorcycle hover waiting outside. Cool? Hell no. I'm afraid. Terrified. Freaking petrified. I can't handle motor vehicles. It's enough I have to take an airship to get to Crisis Academy but now this?

"What's wrong Yuffie?" Balthier asked. I said nothing and just continued to stare at the monstrosity in front of me.

"Well, let's get going then." He pushed the helmet on top of my head and we went to the airship base where I would catch my ship and fly over to Cocoon, a small sky city on the north side of Edge, the neighboring country. Why our sister school is located on a separate country I don't know but what I do know is that they never actually host the Jenova tournament at their school for some reason. They usually rent out a large venue. Cocoon is the city in which Crisis Academy is in like how Rabanastre is home to Nora. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted eating anything at all before I left. Getting on behind him I clung on to him like it would be the end of my life in a few moments. I only heard him chuckle before we were off and I let out a terrified scream.

Once we got to the airship I dropped to my knees and hugged the ground. The ride was smooth and we went through all the most beautiful sites in the city so I'm sure it would have been more enjoyable if I wasn't scarred for my life. He rides ridiculously fast! And in freaking high heights! Yeah, minus that riding behind a hot teacher, going through all the need-to-see sites on a top-of-the-line hover, and adding into the equation that I might actually get to see them it would have been a dream. Balthier laughed before offering me a hand, which I gladly took, trying to discreetly hold my stomach in place as I stood. He took the helmet off my head and tossed it into a small compartment and took out my luggage.

"Well, this is where we part ways." He said smiling politely. I nodded.

"Yeah." I turned around and headed to the ticket booth to get checked in when I heard him call after me.

"Yuffie! I have an acquaintance that works over at Crisis Academy! I'll be sure to give her a call and ask to keep you alive!" He yelled. I only gave a huge smile and two thumbs up before I continued to the booth. The lady handed me my ticket and I made my way to a second-class commercial airship. I wish I could have brought Vaan with me, he would have loved to come here I thought as I took my seat. Someone took a seat next to me but I didn't bother turning around to see their face just yet. We were ascending into the air and I didn't want to miss a second of it. I watched in complete fascination as the city I fell in love with grew smaller and smaller until I saw the whole of my beautiful city showered in the orange rain of the sun. I continued to shrink until massive bodies of white clouds disrupted my vision. It was just too beautiful a sight. Watching my city like that I felt immense pride in its beauty. The sight was familiar, yet seemed to be something new. Completely out of my reach but already within my grasp. Something I could never comprehend yet I knew every street, store, and corner in this wondrous place.

A gentle tap on my shoulder painfully tore my attention from my deep muse. I guess the disappointment was evident on my face since the man immediately was taken aback and began to scratch the back of his head.

"O-oh hey there! Sorry miss I didn't mean to make you sad I was just wondering if you could help me out." I immediately nodded my head and mumbled an apology before looking up at him.

"What do you need help with?" He smiled handed me a brochure.

"Are you a local to Rabanastre?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then could you do me a favor and translate that for me? My language teacher back at school sucks, he says there's no need to learn their language." The disdain was obvious in his voice, I could tell that, but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh, it just says that the next Fal'cie festival will be coming up soon featuring a new theatric fireworks display that showcases the favored legend of the two great Fal'cie. And that anyone who brings a date gets half off on all food produce being sold during then." I handed back the brochure and he smiled his thanks.

"Are you planning on coming here again?" I asked.

"Yeah! After Moogle Week that is, still got school you know." He rubbed the back of his neck again and I smiled, I like this guy. He kind of reminds me of a friend.

"So you go to school? Where to?" I asked.

"I'm in my senior year at Crisis Academy. Name's Zack Fair!"

AN: Ooh, my attempt at a cliffhanger just to be mean. Sorry, my inner bitch was really persuasive! XD

Anyway, here are the links to the tattoo Yuffie has on her back, just get rid of the spacing in between.

: / / i m g . . c o . u k / i / p i x / / / . j p g

: / / i . . c o . u k / i / p i x / / 1 1 / 2 1 / – – – . j p g


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

««« «««

The name Zack Fair rang through my mind, shooing every other thought out through my ears as if it were dust. Did I here him correctly? It is very possible that I'm mistaken–it wouldn't be new. It was like a stalled bullet, he shot it and it came towards me in slow motion and when it did finally come into contact with me I jolted up. The man, Zack, was shocked and moved to help me.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay!?" He asked slightly panicked. I shook my head furiously and grabbed his arm so he would look at me.

"Zack, Zack Fair. That's your name right?" I asked. He looked confused and hesitant to answer me.

"Y-yeah." His answer came out slow and cautious. It must mean I look crazy right now.

"I-Im sorry. I don't mean to sound like a stalker or anything but do you have a little sister? I girl named Xion Fair?" His eyes held a subtle surprised glint in them and his eyes dropped down from my face to my chest. Normally I would have gotten pissed and slapped the person or something but I could tell he was just taking notice of my shirt. As he is a Crisis student I expected an explosion of salted pride but all I got an amused smirk as he looked at me with eyes filled with humor.

"So I'm taking it you're a Nora student?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Wait, what? Did he just say cool? A Crisis student just said something nice about a _Nora_ student?

"Huh?" He only flashed a goofy smile before pulling out a Nora Academy course catalogue before flipping through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I can't describe this feeling. Is this what it feels like to be shell-shocked? His eyes stopped at a page before be scooted closer to me and showed me what he was looking at. The page was tastefully set up with the school colors, navy blue and burgundy red, with the heading 'Guardian Corp' on top.

"Are…are you interested in Guardian Corp?" I asked.

"Haha, no not really. I'm training to be a SOLDIER but my sister talks about it all the time. You know her right? How is she doing? Is she eating? Is she enrolled in Guardian Corp? How do you know her?" He was so eager to know about his own sister. He was looking at me like a puppy begging for answers. It was actually kind of sad. Why doesn't Xion tell him these things? I'm actually kind of mad at my friend for leaving her brother out of her life. From what I can tell he seems like a really good brother.

"Ha…well, yeah I know her, I'm her friend. She's doing good, she eats a lot actually but I didn't say that. No, she isn't in Guardian Corp, she was in XIII but she quit. We met when I was volunteering to help out at the orientation and she was one of the new kids that was in my group." He blinked and a sad look took over his face.

"So…she was in XIII…" His face looked incredibly guilty. Without realizing it I had pulled him into a small hug and began running my fingers against his hair. I don't want to pry, okay I can't lie, I do but it probably wont do any good right now. My sixth sense is telling to wait till later, I feel like he'll tell me eventually once the time is right. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I completely ignored the looks the other passengers were giving me. I thought I was comforting him, and I guess I was, but suddenly felt him smile against the skin of my neck. I jolted back and looked at him with an shocked look.

"Aww," he gave the most adorable pout a man his age can give. "I would have liked it if you could have just let me hold you a little longer." Zack Fair was obviously a somewhat cheeky man with a boyish attitude. Keep making that face and I will, but no, I shall not. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You said you were a senior, are you a senior at the high school or the university?" He rolled his eyes.

"Middle school." I burst out laughing and fell into my chair.

"Okay, I'm actually a university student." This is…this is really odd. A Nora and Crisis student getting along is something I think even Lightning would laugh at. We settled down in our chairs in comfortable silence, only the thrumming hum of the airship reached our ears. Closing my eyes, I watched millions of small lights dance behind my eyes and become more and more one with the darkness as I too faded with the black.

««« «««

My body was comfortably numb and for some reason I was incredibly warm. I was really enjoying myself despite the voice murmuring in the back ground. People were shouting orders, getting another's attention, and children were shouting in glee. These were all comforting sounds and I let myself believe I was back in Rabanastre until there was a sharp bump and something hard crashed into my cheek. I moaned, a little irritated I was disturbed from my sleep before lazily opening one eye. The scenery was definitely not Rabanastre. Where there would be palm trees and the sound of shoes tapping against the stone paths. Instead there was light poles and the clanking of boots against metal roads. I was still very drowsy and without any real thought I nuzzled into the warm crook of something amazingly warm. Someone chuckled and I felt it vibrate against my skin. That was when it all settled in and I opened my eyes only to see lightly tanned skin and spiky black locks.

"What the hell!" I yelled jerking my body back almost sending him falling back with me.

"Woah, woah! Watch yourself!" He exclaimed, tightening his grip on my thighs. _Hold on…thighs?_ I looked down on him and realized he was carrying me on his back. He dropped one hand from my thighs to grasp the handle of my rolling luggage but I noticed that there was a duffle back strapped on top, probably his.

"What happened?" I asked him. Waking up on someones back in a city you don't know is almost as bad as waking up naked in someones bed.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we? First, you fell asleep on the airship during our flight so I had no one to talk to the whole way. Two, when it was time to leave the ship you just wouldn't wake up so I had to run back to the ship and get you before it left for Edge. Three, because of you I had to pay a fee for holding up the departure. And four, I just carried you from the airship hanger all the way to the center of Cocoon." He had a smug grin gracing his face as he snuck a peek at my rose-red cheeks.

"Sorry…" I mumbled under my breath. This is so embarrassing! Not only did a man I did not know have to save me, pay for me, and carry me but he was a Crisis lackey! Oh how glad I am that the others are not here to witness this.

I carefully got off his back, he wore a disappointed pout but shrugged it off and gave me my luggage with a quick wink. I rolled my eyes and muttered profanities under my breath as I walked into this unknown city. Oh yeah, this is an unknown city to me, just walking around on my own whim probably isn't the brightest of moves. I saw a directory map and made my way towards it, occasionally bumping into people big and small. Gazing up at the map I realized that this place was a bit smaller than Rabanastre but there were a lot more roads and railways. Dashed lines represented subway routes and in various colors to represent their destination and how they got there. Thin white lines represented side walks and pedestrian paths that could be taken all over the city while broader white lines showed roads that could be taken by motor vehicles. In Rabanastre there were barely any paved roads, the people kept to their agricultural ways and stuck to dirt roads used by carts, people, and the occasional hover. In the center of the city there were a lot of roads covered over in stone though, not cement. There were more rail ways for the trains and trollies than there was before but other than that the map of Rabanastre was webbed with pedestrian paths and chocobo trails.

"Need help?" Zack had apparently followed me to the map and I refused to look at him. I mean he's nice and I appreciate all he's done but I can take care of myself dammit! Did he not read the shirt? It says 'Champion of the Jenova Tournament, Year XXX' for crying out loud! He placed a large but gentle hand on my shoulder and pointed to the red dot that said 'you are here' next to it.

"Like the dot says, we're here. This is the center of Cocoon and a local hotspot," he trailed his finger above the screen along one of the subway routes. "This is the main route that heads straight towards the school, normally we could go this way but the subways aren't running today because of Moogle Week. So…" His finger than moved to trace a route that I didn't notice. It was a thin green line and there were a few of them spread throughout the city. One line in particular lead to the front of Crisis Academy.

"We'll have to take this one!" He sounded positively gleeful and I eyed him warily. He laughed.

"Oh don't worry Im not playing a prank or anything. This is the chocobo route. Chocobos pull carriages around the city and are active throughout the year. We could take one straight towards the front of the school." He smiled and it occurred to me that he was actually looking forward to this. I looked down at my shirt and sighed.

"Alright." His smiled grew larger but I shot him a glare. "Just wait, I'm going to change me shirt." As much as I want to piss off those SOLDIERS I didn't want Zack to get in trouble for escorting a Nora kid.

"Hold on." I turned around and saw something black flying at my face. After catching it I unfolded it and saw that it was a black sweater with the words 'Crisis Academy Bahamuts' across the front in white. Of course, a spirit sweater.

"Thanks," I said as I made my way to a bar close by. I hope this bar doesn't have that 'no patronage, no bathroom' policy. The bar had dimmed the lights considerably but I guess they're just trying to set the mood since it is the night scene right now. The flight from Rabanastre to Cocoon is a long one. Looking around I recognized a lot of Crisis students sitting in the stools and at the table. Too many Crisis students. Lets just hope they're all too drunk to recognize me.

"You okay there miss?" I jumped and clenched the sweater in my arms. I swirled towards the direction of the voice and was met with bartender. The bartender didn't look any older than his early twenties. He had tan skin, which is rare for someone living in Cocoon away from the sun, silver hair, and yellowish eyes.

"Um…yeah. Im fine." I responded. He set a drink down in front of me, I tried to respectfully decline but he insisted.

"Don't worry, it's not alcohol. It's just a papou smoothy." Nodding I took the drink and started sipping. Hmm, this is really good.

"So what's a Nora student doing here?" he asked. I chocked and immediately turned to shush him.

"Haha, don't worry no one here will hear, their all too drunk. So, answer my question."

"I…came here to…help." The phrase came out of my mouth was broken into awkward pieces. Saying I was helping _them_ just didn't feel he felt the same way cause he stared at me blankly for a little while before he broke out laughing a little.

"I'm not lying! They asked for help!"

"W-who asked for h-help?" We both turned to the direction of the voice and was met with a man with flaming red hair.

"Reno…?"

"H-hey! How does a doll f-f-f-face like yourself know me?" He shot forward and put his face near mine, inspecting it. I could smell the bourbon off him. "Hmm…I don't remember taking someone like you home…" He smirked.

"So why don't we leave so you can refresh my memory?" Before I can respond him a good swearing and slap across the face the bartender had handed Reno a glass filled with water and maneuvered the both of us to the back of the bar. We could here Reno shouting behind us.

"Oh! Sorry Firion I didn't mean to hit on your girl! Aye! Aye! She's a hot one though! If things don't go too well can you-" the man, Firion, closed the door cutting off his voice.

"You okay?" he asked kindly. I nodded, glaring at the door.

"That was rude." He chuckled.

"No, actually that was Reno. Rude is the one next to him." He handed me a bag to put my clothes in and I gratefully excepted. Firion directed to me to the employees bathroom and I changed me sweater as fast as I could. Walking out, I looked at the clock.

"Shit." Firion looked at me with a funny look.

"Sorry, someones waiting for me outside. I can pay you back later though!" With my trademark goofy smile in place I made my way outside. I ran out the door and though my eyes could have deceived me I thought I saw a flash of blond before I left.

"There you are! What took you so long!" Zack was yelling, waving his hands frantically above his head gathering the attention of not just me but everyone around us. He was standing next to a really large yellow chocobo with a harness connecting it and an open carriage together.

"Put your hands down you spiky headed idiot!" My tone was harsh and I honestly would have felt bad if I wasn't supposed to hitch a ride with him. He put both hands on his hips and gave me a long look. Obviously this meant I should just shut and be grateful. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered. He beamed and opened the door to the carriage while bowing at the waist. I sighed and gave a quiet 'really' and got in. Zack followed and seated himself right beside me.

"Where do you wanna go?" The man holding the reins asked us.

"Crisis Academy. If you don't mind," said Zack. The man smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't mind. You're probably smarter than some of them other students who stay drinking on Friday nights until dawn." I looked to Zack confused.

"Some of the university students like to go out an drink on Friday nights." That explains it.

"I would assume you knew little missy," said the driver.

"No she doesn't," said Zack. "She's only a senior in high school."

"Ah, that explains it. Well, when you go to the university next year make sure to get this boyfriend of yours to show you the ropes." He winked. Boyfriend?! Oh hell no! I moved to stand and tell him the truth that I'm a Nora student and damn proud when Zack pulled me down. He pinched my kips together and put a finger to his lips.

The rest of the ride was enjoyed in silence. This was my very first time in Cocoon and I can say that I was really impressed. I've never been to one of the more modern, technology ruled cities before. Almost everything was made of cement or metal of some sort. Lights were shining everywhere you looked and advertisements were being projected into holograms.

"Completely different from Rabanastre, am I right?" Zack asked quietly. I nodded, partly cause I was still taking in everything.

"By the way, my sweater looks really cute on you." I could barely restrain a huff. This guy was a total flirt. However, since it is night time and this sweater is incredibly warm (I suspect he charmed it somehow) I'll let it slide.

"We're here." The carriage pulled up in front of the large metal gates of the school. Zack helped me off and handed me my luggage. He offered to carry it for me but I have my own pride on the line here.

There was a small booth in front of the school and a man wearing a PSICOM uniform.

"Name." Wow. Well aren't you just bouncing off the walls here. You must be real happy with where your PSICOM training got you.

"Zack Fair." Zack showed him his student I.D. which the man in the booth took. He typed his student number onto the tablet at his desk and swiped the I.D. through the card reader. The screen lit up in green and the gates immediately opened.

"All clear," he said handing Zack his I.D. card back. "Next."

Panic began to spread through my me, from my veins to my lymphatic system. I don't have an I.D. with me which sucks, especially since it wasn't my fault! They never gave me one before I left! A lot of people may not know due to my superior suavity and finesse in handling situations but I'm prone to panic a little at small things like this. Handling battles aren't much of a problem because, even though the stakes are high if you make a mistake, there are only so many ways to make a mistake. Put in things like this, where every important thing is put on paper, there are so many ways you can make a mistake. A lot of people might disagree with me but they're them and I'm me for a reason.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." He held out his hand in front of me probably expecting the one thing I don't have on me.

"I haven't received any identification card yet. I'm only a temporary student here; I'm only attending for one week." The man's shoulders sagged. He most likely wasn't expecting anything 'burdensome' to happen during his shift or something. As he began typing a different set of commands into the tablet I looked ahead of me and saw that Zack was waiting for me on the other side of the gate. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised high and his lips set in a frown. His face is really good and portraying emotions because I can clearly tell that expression meant 'something wrong?' I shook my head 'no' and held one finger up, trying to tell him to give me a moment. When his expression stayed the same I pointed to the man in the booth. He rolled his eyes upward and I can see his lips and chest move in a scoff. I guess the PSICOM personnel aren't welcomed here.

I hope this means that I have someone to rant to who can relate when I start complaining about being mistreated here.

"Yuffie Kisaragi: age seventeen. Senior at Nora Academy and is currently enrolled in the Guardian Corp. program. Plans to major in tactics, philosophy, and magic. Under the 'Special Needs' program. Sustains an average GPA of 3.89. No history of any derogatory activities. Clear. You may pass through. The office secretary in the main office will give you your I.D." I rushed through that gate as fast as I could without making it obvious I wanted to book it.

"So? How was it?" Asked Zack was I reached him.

"Okay. I guess. I'm supposed to head to the main office to get my student I.D." I told him, fixing my luggage.

"Oh cool. I can show you the way. Wouldn't want a kid like you getting lost." Zack's lips spread into a grin bearing all his teeth for me to see as he ruffled my hair.

"Whatever you want you porcupine. It's not like I have much choice." He grinned even more and just stood there.

"It's not like I have all night either." And with that he dragged me into the school so fast I thought he might've taken a hyper without me knowing. I looked back and saw now closed gate shrinking behind me. I really don't like that gate. It makes me feel imprisoned and cut off.

The school was towered high into the sky. Don't get me wrong, Nora Academy is huge to but we didn't build up as much as these guys did. Any higher and I swear they would hit the top of the huge circular cavity that is Cocoon. Comparatively, Nora isn't built as high–at most there's twelve stories–but it's expanded. The campus has it's own restaurants and a small shopping district. The campus here is probably smaller, but again, they built up.

"Do they hold any classes up there?" I asked.

"Nope, not really. Unless you count astronomy but even then they'd have to move outside of Cocoon just to see the sky. I think the only reason they have that class all the way up there is to get them used to heights."

"Then what do they use it for?" Zack shrugged and tugged me towards the building.

"I know they like to use to for surveillance sometimes. Other times it's for super private meetings. We hold our student formal events up there too."

"This is place looks more like a castle than a school," I told him.

"Well, it was supposed to be a castle but something happened and they made it into a school. Sometimes people tell the elementary schoolers that this place is haunted and call it 'The Castle That Never Was' just to scare them before they attend middle school here. You should go inside and get your things settled, I'm going to my dorm. See you on campus maybe?" He told me.

"Sure, why not." I told him and really, why not? I think I'm pretty darn lucky to have the first Crisis student I meet here be friendly and not want to kill me. He looks pretty strong to so if anyone tries to hurt me I know just who to turn to. Not that I can't defend myself.

The inside of the building didn't look much different from the outside. Same colors, same dreariness. Did I mention that this whole entire school, and maybe even the city besides the lights, has a grey scale theme going on? Seriously, take away the lights and it's all grey. Probably because they got too lazy to paint over the metal and cement. I guess it's not all grey. Grey is color and besides that there's white and black, which are pigments. The decor, though, was something to behold. Leather chairs and couches in both black and white were scattered tastefully off over the floor next to black marble coffee and side tables. The stairs weren't anything to look at but those platforms! Like damn! They didn't have steps but they wound up and branched off to certain floors. It was clear and had faint white patterns on them. They were so cool but I can imagine why some people wouldn't want to use them. This school really is tall. I feel sorry for any student who attends here and is afraid of heights.

I made my way over to the front desk where a woman with…are those bunny ears? She looked up from her work and I could clearly see the rabbit nose that adorned her face. The strange animal characteristics aside, she was really beautiful. White hair, red eyes, and when she stood up she was tall with a figure even I'm jealous of. And that's saying something as my figure is pretty much flawless. Okay I'm kidding but I'm pretty proud of my appearance.

"Your face and scent are unfamiliar. I assume you're Yuffie Kisaragi. Balthier has told me a lot about you." She had a strange accent when she spoke. Maybe she's from the village of Eruyt. But I wouldn't have expected to see a viera here; usually they stick to places with a lot of sunlight and nature. What would she be doing in a place like this?

"Yup. Yuffie Kisaragi–here to help!" She nodded and sat back down. She shuffled through some papers and drawers for a little while until she came up with an envelope and a package.

"Your uniform is in the box. Your I.D. and other papers are in the envelope. Your dorm is F715. The letter indicates the wing and the first number after is the floor. Your roommate is Tifa Lockhart." She pointed behind her to where I assume must be where wing F is located. Tifa Lockhart huh? Her name sounds familiar; maybe she's one of my friends friend. This might be weird, after all this is my first time rooming with a girl.

"Thanks a bunch," I said. She nodded and resumed her work. Not many students seem to be out; I didn't really see anyone on my way to my dorm. This school had better not have a curfew or a swear I'm going to flip some shit. I had to use one of those clear platforms that goes against the laws of physics to get to my floor. My shoes echoed loudly as I walked down the hall, reading every plate I passed by.

"F710…F711…F712…F713…F714…Aha! Here! F715!" Above the plate with the numbers on it was a name plate and I was happy to see that my name was already listed below my roommate's. I opened the envelope and searched through it. The only card in here was my I.D. so I sure do hope this place is like Nora in that they use I.D. cards as key cards to enter dorms as well. As I was about to swipe the card through the door burst open and I met a woman a few inches taller and more than a few cup sized bigger.

"Oh, you must be Yuffie?" She asked. She had a calm, somewhat peppy but motherly voice.

"Yup, that's me!" She smiled brightly and made way for me to enter. Oh sweet Shiva thank you! The rooms aren't as dreary as the rest of this school! If they were I swear I would've gone madder than a kid on Sin's toxin.

"I heard you're not from around here, is everything going okay? Do you need help navigating around the school?" She asked. I turned around flashed a confident smile.

"I'm fine. Surprising, this school uses they same system to label their rooms. The whole letter followed by number meaning this and that kind of thing." Or maybe not so surprisingly. I keep forgetting that Nora and Crisis are sister schools. She laughed a little and made her may behind the door.

"I'm sorry but I'm going out tonight. Maybe we can catch up in morning? It is Saturday tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Have a fun time out." I waved and she waved back and before I knew she was out the door. I hurried to my room, conveniently labeled with a sticky note 'Yuffie's Room,' and closed the door. So, a few good things. One, I made a friend who's nice to me even though he knows I'm from Nora and seems to have to problem with it. Two, this school's done me a huge favor by not telling everyone I'm from Nora. Three it seems that not everyone remembers me. Well, she was a girl. Maybe she was looking at Ven and not me. Ven is cute and heck, she might know or even be friends with Roxas and probably thought 'woah. What the hell? That kid looks exactly like Roxas.'

I quickly took out the files and read the one Lighting supplied me. I'm pretty sure she's the one who wrote about Tifa. Lets see…and…bingo! I'm right again!

Name: Tifa Lockhart

Status: Senior at the University of Crisis Academy

Notes: A good sparring partner. (Psh. Of course that would be the first thing Lightning would put.) Friendly, motherly, and good with kids. She can cook really well and takes good care of her belongings. She wouldn't care if your from Nora, she's too mature for that. She specializes in martial arts and is enrolled in the AVALANCHE program. Don't mention anything about the size of her breasts if you want to coexist comfortably with her.

Well…she doesn't seem too bad but if Lightning called her than wouldn't she already know who I am without questioning where I'm from? Lighting wouldn't forget to call but maybe she just said something along the lines of: 'I have a friend who's transferring over there. Take care of her.'

Yeah, that sounds like something Lightning would say. The dorm here isn't as luxurious as the one I had back at Nora. There was a living room but no kitchen but there were till separate rooms for the two of us. But looking around the walls of my room I guess Tifa had gotten permission to paint the other rooms in the house to make it more lively because my room matched the same dull color scheme as almost everything else.

I didn't bother changing into my pajamas. I didn't even bother to unpack. I just kicked my luggage to a corner and fell onto the bed. Before I could let even a single thought of doubt or worry slip into my mind I fell asleep.

««« «««

AN: Gosh! I it's been a while and everyone and anyone who reads this can probably tell I'm more than a little rusty. I'm sorry I took so long to update so I tried to make it up to you guys by making this chapter really long, it's twelve pages, and editing the other chapters. I might've missed some mistakes in the previous chapters though while I was editing. Also, the first half of this chapter has been edited but the second half I kind of skimmed through while editing so there might be some mistakes. I'll probably edit the second half of this chapter properly before posting the next chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
